


【KS】23℃

by SUANXD



Category: Krist - Fandom, Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 1





	【KS】23℃

*其实就是一篇沙雕文 : )  
*嘴角沾着番茄酱的女仆sing要被吃掉啦

++++++

被拉进炙热的怀里亲吻到呼吸都难易畅顺时才来思考，到底哪一步开始不对劲诸如此类的问题是不是有些太晚了？

假发有些粗糙的发尾勾垂至肩上卡进了白色蕾丝衬衫的后延，刺刺的扎在颈后的皮肤上说不清是痒还是疼。

但Singto没有多余的时间仔细为这种感觉寻找一个描述。

即便躲藏在裙摆下的裙撑使得黑色的女仆裙看起来蓬松又可爱，但说到底也无非是多几层单薄的布料，若想隔绝些什么鼓起的触感那是如何都做不到的。

Singto深知这一点。

不过教授他如此认知的，是垫在他屁股下面随着动作逐渐卡进臀缝里，硬挺的、带有热度的、Singto自己也同样拥有的某处重要器官。

氧气被剥夺使之大脑的思考速率变慢，Singto原有的想要隐藏些什么的想法也在湿濡的吻中被吞没，他只能被迫半仰着承受这个突如其来并逐渐浓烈起来的唇齿交流。

可Singto没舍得把人推开。

如同被传染了一般，那炙热的温度也渡到了Singto的身上。毛孔舒张，催化着身上散发出淡淡的诱人香味。干净的不具一丝侵略性的香柠檬前调挥发后仍旧留有余味，剩下绵长的后调麝香隐约带有动物性的勾引。

那人短暂的松开他已经被啃咬的有些红肿的嘴唇。

在这咖啡厅狭小的、本就不太明亮的包间里隐约传来的咖啡和蛋糕上动物性油脂的味道。楼下有些过分欢快的音乐，衬着他们似电影那边柔和缱绻。

昏黄顶灯所撒下的光线没有多少能穿过男孩浓密卷翘的睫毛。

阻隔出的阴影下，原本明亮清澈的眼眸中有些什么被打翻了，逐渐变得暧昧浑浊。

Singto微微睁开被亲吻到迷蒙的双眼，有点混沌无措的视线与之相遇就融进了他向自己投来的，缀满迷恋的目光。

对方视线像羽毛一般轻飘飘的落下，流连在刚被释放不久的地方。

上面原有的亮晶晶的润唇膏，可能是Singto吃蛋包饭时随着几次舌尖舔舐的动作一并下肚，也有可能是刚刚被另一个温暖湿润的口腔绵密品尝后消失殆尽的。

总之，现在Singto那肿肿翘翘的嘴唇上留下的，是过多人为加工痕迹的水光。

大概是甜度适中，香味诱人，红嘟嘟的唇肉像仍旧凝着水珠的樱桃，让人渴望品尝。

于是那人也就这样做了。

番茄酱里甜味被津液稀释到难以察觉，又或是已然被对方冲进湿软绵密的内里遨游许久而逐渐丧失了对那种味道辨别的能力。

对方似乎也和自己一样急需新口味刺激麻痹的感官。于是距离进一步贴近，更加痴缠的、忘情的吸食缠绕着Singto果冻一般的舌头，灵巧的舔舐拨弄着敏感的上颚，让唇瓣间某些丝滑的律动拥挤出浸淫的水声。

双腿被掰开使之只能屈着双腿跨坐在对方身上，膝盖抵着有些老旧的布艺沙发上被磨蹭的泛红。敏感的地带随着Singto轻微反抗的动作碰撞摩擦在一起，让本就晕染上温度的地方再次升温，析出布料的缝隙揉搓进皮肤。

Singto攀着对方肩膀的手指倏地微微用力，全因不老实的品尝者把手伸进已经早已被翻起的裙摆，华丽的荷叶边围裙被堆在双腿之间凌乱不堪，亦如自己。

好似寻着了什么有趣的物件止不住的想要玩弄，那人揉捏屁股的动作好像面包大师在练习和面一样，贪婪地在上面留下自己的指痕。只是那手指能不能不要有意无意的扣弄撩拨着，那不该被探索的缝隙。

依旧被他鲁莽又难缠的舌头堵着，这些只能勉强成为一些音调不同的嗯嗯声顺着鼻息逃逸出来。

带着些微责备的意思 ，但在这样的时刻被理解成粘腻的娇嗔似乎也并不意外。

++++++

开学的日子一天天临近却连学费都还没凑齐。

学院里风云一时的教头大人Singto是如何被穷鬼缠身，竟一时听从了奸臣好友的佯言躲进女仆咖啡店赚学费？

电视剧都不敢写的剧本真实上演，自己还成了穿着女仆装的可爱女主角....

当时怎么说的来着？

「你就带着假发穿着可爱的女仆装，在店里点点菜就可以了...」

「哎！反正你本来长得也好看，声音学嗲一点谁能认得出你是男的？」

「被客人指名还有奖金，这样的工作哪里找啊！」

「何况还是我的店，谁敢欺负你？」

于是Singto上班的第一天。

具体来说，被同校教官学弟Krist拉进怀里接吻前的3个小时。

Singto还捏着黑色女仆裙的可爱裙摆缩在咖啡厅的角落里紧张兮兮的。一边担心着假发上的猫耳朵会不会滑下来，一边嘀咕着脖子上的蝴蝶结让自己难受了。店门口的玻璃上映着的身影分明比女孩子的更加高挑纤细，未及膝的黑色裙子被荷叶边的围裙收紧了腰线，裙摆下白色的吊带袜隐约透出一点皮肤色泽。

一呼百应的教头大人，却在此刻卑微的希望自己在招呼进店客人的一众可爱女仆中没有一丝存在感。

Singto安慰着自己，只要静悄悄的熬过这一周就可以凑齐最后一点学费了。

谁都别认出我！！

谁！都！别！认！出！我！啊！！！！！

....

然而...

墨菲定理告诉我们：如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。

而且还是马上！立刻！被打脸！！

「就他了....」

Singto合情合理的怀疑这个和自己就见过几次的学弟，一眼就把自己从人堆里揪出来还要求指名绝对是认出来些什么了。大摇大摆走进来的样子，以及此时此刻嘴角上扬微微偷笑的表情，除了大二那个混小子皮拉瓦还能有谁？

声音也可以拥有丁达尔效应吗？Singto只觉得他的话像光柱一般直直穿透了自己，缓慢的无惧抗力的飘散在耳边，随之胸腔里迸发的砰砰声鼓胀到耳膜都发酸。Singto没来由的有些怯懦，愣在原地的双脚有些艰难的退后几步。可能面对他有关的事情上，Singto总是没办法勇往直前，

第一次见到他是什么时候？

好像是新生入学晚会那一天吧。在那个被华丽灯光包围的舞台上，Krist拿着鼓棒跟随着音乐旋律演奏起来的样子，Singto好像到现在仍旧清楚的记得。

视线无端只会停留在他身上，像是带有粘性一般叫人移不开视线。在绚丽的灯光偶尔才会掠过的地方，Singto远远的在台下是那样认真的看了他许久。虽然在朋友谈论起这个意气风发的大一学弟时，Singto总会装作一脸不屑的吐槽对方过分耍帅了些。

但好像从那时起，Singto期待看见这个人。

这种心情是喜欢吗？Singto自己有时也无法理解自己，怎么会想尽法子把他Krist弄进啦啦队，只为多一些可以相处的时间。

只不过更多的时候都是彼此错过。

Singto亦步亦趋的跟着对方走进了店里少有的几个包厢，小心翼翼的将菜单递过去。他今天还是简单干净的打扮，和那个晚上并没有什么区别。Krist伸手接过菜单时那些微的肢体触碰，Singto忽而就无法隐藏的红了脸讪讪的缩回手。

空气里似乎弥漫着似有似无的粉红气息，Singto下意识的把这种感知关闭，并将之归类为：想太多。

不过为这异样氛围狠踩刹车的是Singto肚里骂骂咧咧的声音。不就是早上太急没来得及吃早餐，肚子需要这么配合的发出婉转委屈的咕噜声吗？Singto分明看见Krist咬着嘴唇偷偷忍笑来着。

哼！

收回菜单一股脑的冲下楼，Singto觉得这辈子的坏运气是不是都堆在今天一起爆发了。刚刚Krist手指触碰到的地方还残留着一点点温度，Singto有些恋恋不舍的抚摸着那一小块皮肤。

靠在厨房门口的玻璃门上发呆，从这个角落可以看到咖啡厅外正灿烂的阳光。

和Krist最长时间的交谈是在他决定参加教官选拔前，想了想也是Krist第一次主动和自己说话吧。午后的太阳照在不远处尚未被遮挡的地面上发亮，连来往的路边都只剩他们两个人。

Singto专心的看着他有些皱在一起的眉头，他看上去有些担忧。

严肃的时候声音低沉，说到开心的地方，连动作都变得夸张雀跃起来。Krist的声音原来会有这样丰富的语调，这是他从没见过的Krist。

厨房传来叮铃叮铃的声响，有蛋包饭的味道逐渐飘散了出来。金黄松软的蛋液凝成温柔的拥抱，包裹着鲜香四溢的炒饭。Singto捧着托盘时不时的往下偷看一下，这蓬蓬的裙子害的人都看不见路了。

「主咳咳咳...呃..主...主人.....」

「蛋包饭上要用番茄酱为您写名字吗？」

Krist翘着腿斜靠在在沙发上淡淡的笑着，察觉到他的视线停留在自己身上，SIngto不自然的躲避着视线交流。只能隐约在余光里看见他点了点头。

「那...主人的名字是...」Singto依旧那样埋着头无辜的眨了眨眼睛。事到如今，装不认识什么的也只能硬着头皮继续下去了。

「不用写我的，这是点给你吃的...」

「啊？」

在Singto惊讶的视线下Krist把碗向Singto那边推了推，眼前的人儿还傻乎乎的微张着嘴，像是彻底愣神犯着迷糊的小猫。空调的风把Singto耳边的头发吹的摇摆起来，窗外明亮而空洞的光好像是记录着他们从头到尾的电影，以及在他们擦身而过的缝隙中溜走的时间。

在Krist眼里，在Singto曾经所站着的礼台上，一切极致的光芒与力量似乎都凝固于他视线扫向自己的那一瞬，隐隐约约牵引着自己迈出走向他的每一步。

此后Krist奢望可以把时间尽情浪费在喜欢的事物上，那便是一切与Singto相关的东西。

眼前似乎回过神的人儿正在把饭小口小口的塞进嘴巴里。至于为何用似乎这样的形容，还不是因为Singto仍旧挂着一副懵懂的、不能理解的神情。

「嘴边...」

Singto乖顺的抬起眼，正上挑的眉毛似乎透露着他一时半会没能理解那短暂的两个字是什么意思。又或者说，今天发生的一切都太不符合Singto认知的常理。呆呆的咀嚼着嘴里香甜的蛋包饭，Singto还在思考这该不会都是梦吧。

「我说你嘴边有东西...」Krist的语气里是不可忽视的温柔和宠溺。

「嗷~」

Singto下意识的伸出舌头，舌尖上是诱人的水光。他灵巧的卷走堆积在嘴角的酸甜红色，来回几次后露出的心满意足的笑。

Krist看着Singto嘴角细密的光泽，那是粉嫩的舌头在上面留下的痕迹。平时一直满满距离感的教头Singto在此时像一只湿哒哒奶乎乎的小猫崽，似乎将他抱在怀里揉捏几下就可以近距离的欣赏他情潮未褪黏黏糊糊的样子。

不想思考会有什么样的后果，没什么比把人拥进怀里品尝更值得为之冲动的事情了。温度过高的掌心贴上Singto有些冰凉的小臂，不同于女生过分纤细的身材，是与他相同，拥有硬朗骨骼与紧实肌肉的身体。

是他爱慕了已久的人。

「K...啊主人...番茄酱...」

没有说不允许亲吻，甚至被拉进怀里都没什么像样的挣扎。Singto嘴里喃喃介意着的只是担心番茄酱口味的吻会不会不讨人喜欢。

修饰腿型的白色吊带丝袜被Krist拽弄几回就全然褪下，仅剩的一些也就堪堪挂在脚脖子上。Krist手上的薄茧磨砺着弹性十足的躯体，从小腿一路揉捏抚摸，手掌逆着皮肤的纹路向上托住了饱满的臀肉。弹润的触感让Krist痴迷的玩弄，乐于那柔嫩在手中变换着形状。再往上是细窄的腰线和平坦的小腹，用指甲轻挠着Singto侧腰的痒肉，怀里带着淡淡麝香味道的人儿就会埋进自己的脖子吞吐出缠绵又暧昧的气息。

欲念蒸腾，Singto觉得自己的身体在对方的玩弄下越发难以自持。

预感到Krist向身前探索的动作，Singto潮红着脸连忙压下裙摆试图遮掩着最后的秘密。可是这一切都在Krist强硬的动作下显得那样无力，被手指勾住紧绷的三角形布料边沿，那无法忽视的欲望在黑色裙摆遮掩的内里被纳入滚烫的掌心。

揉搓。

然后呻 吟。

Singto不由自主的放纵自己腻进欲念里。

++++++

暧昧晦涩和灵动灿烂，这样的感觉好似神秘的回光返照。

所以人们总说

爱情前的暧昧最令人心动……

可能是朋友聚会上的真心话大冒险，被挑中的内容是和身旁的那个人告白。

话题确切有指向性，窗户纸将破未破，人人传递眼神，一切微笑示意，主角紧张且期待，有莫名其妙的羞涩。

什么都萌芽在暗处，幽幽闪着憧憬的光。

又或是到了后期，那禁忌的地带不敢越过。只能靠假意玩闹增加有意无意的肢体接触，好让自己感到身心愉悦。

朦胧的氛围缠绕不清，人间真美好。

爱情的前身，高浓度的友情，汹涌的暧昧甜蜜。

这些的这些，Singto从来都没能拥有过。

Singto觉得，大概是因为他们之间本来就没什么友情，也更没可能蔓延成爱情。虚幻梦境一般惹人遐想的情节从不可能出现在他和Krist的身上。

伴随着Krist激烈鼓声的那个闷热的夏夜后，Singto每每走神都会被被朋友玩闹的打趣“又在想某人啦？”。

Singto只觉得内心淤塞。

明明都知道是谁，却要用某人来代替，旁边起哄的同学和害羞到舌头都有些打结的自己。记忆里光影昏沉，随着他的动作忽明忽暗，气氛霓虹梦幻到刚刚好，接下来他什么都不用做，自己就会乖乖爱上他。

那些的那些，某人听到了吗 ？

唇舌相互侵占连感官都被单一锁定，灵巧的柔韧的舌头尖那粉色细小的颗粒似乎都是蕴藏着甜味的来源，止不住交缠所带来的旖旎诱惑。碾过牙齿粗粝的棱角，舔舐湿软温润的内壁，依赖于此发出令自己心颤声音的出口值得Krist细致的探索。

黑长的假发被Krist的手掌轻拢到耳后，Singto有些温度灼热的耳廓就暴露于清凉的空气里。稍微分开一点距离，Singto的视线就直白又浓烈的停留在Krist微启的唇缝中窥视着什么。像小鹿一般的眼睛带动睫毛忽闪，被松开的湿润的唇还依稀感受着Krist吮吻自己留下的触感。

Singto还想吻他。

窗帘被两句缠绕的炙热的身体压住拉扯出缝隙，透进来的阳光就慵懒的撒在他们身上。弥漫在空气中粼粼飘散的微尘、茶杯外沿淌出饱满圆润的水滴和Singto耳后细密的柔软的发梢。

Krist用鼻尖在Singto耳后那块滑嫩的皮肤上摩挲，怀里的小鹿就发出些被压抑过后释放出来的柔软呼吸声，Singto缩了缩脖子但Krist仍旧眷恋的伸出舌尖舔弄在那处。有淡淡的微咸的汗，混合着体温催发出的淡淡檀木香。

世界疯狂，而你依然温柔冷静而勾人欲望。

Krist的手心炙热到烫人，握在Singto已经完全被挑起欲望的那处。指腹就着小孔沁出的、带着淡淡腥味的透明在本就敏感的顶端碾压旋转，体温晕染进柱身的脉络中。紧紧握住，包裹着向下滑动再反向律动，Singto就会不由自主的随着节奏摆动勾人的胯。从喉咙飘出粉色的氤氲，湿润绵密又高昂的律曲。

在Krist的怀里，Singto好像跌落进了从没奢望过的旖旎中。

想起蝴蝶，想起绮梦，想起梦中所见斑驳的光影。

洁白的衬衫，蔚蓝无云的天，森郁的树影，泛红的眼角。又是夏天，湿漉漉汗涔涔充满勃发欲望的荒唐的夏天。津液交融融化在齿列，融成大口甜蜜。

在这遥远的不敢诉说的爱，从头至尾都蓝的静谧的过于沉默的爱里。

++++++

暗如黑夜的裙摆下Krist将他和Singto的那那处紧挨再一次享受爱抚，那是Singto用纤细的手指帮他从衣服的困局中逃脱的。圆润的指尖上是修剪平整的指甲，甲肉的嫩红带着小小的单色月牙透出来。

Singto指使着月亮流连在自己的小腹，似有似乎的描绘着肌肉的轮廓。他似乎很开心，肩膀轻轻颤动发出稀薄的笑声。埋进衣服里，Krist低头看了看胸前隆起的衣服，胸前传来的触觉正提醒着他Singto的小月亮找到了新的玩具。

谁让谁更舒服的游戏，Krist可不想现在就认输。

哪怕就着带来的小玩意润滑，Singto丰满臀肉中的缝隙深处也依旧生涩，Krist觉得探入一个指节都有些勉强的地方紧致到难易想象。可即便觉得身体好像一点点裂开而痛苦，Singto不想Krist停下。

想要拥抱，想要拥有。

Singto咬着牙埋头在Krist的侧颈，他努力不让自己发出那些并非愉悦的声音。攀着Krist的肩膀的手指勾住衣服慢慢收紧，额头有薄汗、关节都泛白，Singto明白此时的鼻尖酸涩是因为幸福。

挤入了更多的丝滑再借由手指堵塞推送到深处，一点点尝试放入更多的Krist在迷人紧致的通道中探索。入口的皱褶水淋淋一片，随着Krist的手指顶弄到深处而逃逸出淫靡的水声。

被寻觅到敏感的开关，Singto会倏地绷紧了身体。失神紧闭的眼睛和微启的嘴，后仰到线条紧绷的下颚线，还有撩人迷醉的喉结都在Krist眼前。若是故意坏心眼的对那处发起攻击，Singto只能扭动着被女仆装紧紧包裹的腰身试图躲避，凌乱急促的呼吸和彻底走调呻吟。整个人都逐渐变得松软和甜腻。

Singto身前暂时被冷落的火热鼓胀到轻微疼痛，而疼痛有时也更叫人疯狂。以面对面的姿势将手指换成那处，Krist痴迷Singto毫不遮掩欲望的样子。草草套上透明的盔甲被Singto伸手拽下，像是受了天大委屈似的表情，Singto嘟着嘴愤愤用眼睛瞥他的眼睛太可爱。

沙发被Singto踩着发金属框架摩擦的声音但无人理会，Singto弓着身子大张着腿让腿间翘起的那处在小腹画上暧昧的水痕。

Krist想伸手捞住他蹲的别扭的身体，可是他的小女仆嗔怪的拍开了他的手。

「别动！」

一脸自信满满的样子似乎是不想暴露自己未尝情事的样子，Krist忍不住偷看他抓住自己肩膀后捞着裙子，在视线无法触及的地方握住自己急需发泄的地方努力送进去的样子，战战兢兢又强装老练的样子。

用力不对，这是第几次寻不到入口，让炙热的顶端在入口剐蹭后滑进弹润的臀缝里。

欲望再一次失去方向，抵住入口滑开后Singto没止住的发出娇软的哼声。像不高兴要人哄的猫咪，瘫在Krist怀里彻底不动了。Krist正想开口说些什么，别过头去看着窗外的Singto哼哼唧唧的说出了让Krist彻底血气上涌的话。

「坏人...」

「也不知道帮帮我....」

到底如何可爱的人啊？Krist现在好像彻底坠进Singto的陷阱里，不想逃脱。

伸手捏住Singto饱满的臀肉，假装不知其意用手指按压着一开一合的入口。果不其然，Singto用难以置信的郁闷的表情瞪他，手掌啪一声打在Krist胸口，气的头上的猫耳都颤了一缠。

「不是这个！！！」

「别急..」

「都给你...」

连一丝一毫的隔阂都没有，Krist带着探寻到入口的硬挺直接就冲进深处感受肠肉极致的缠绕。手指与之无法相比的充实感，入口充分扩张到皱褶熨平。即便还有一小段距离臀肉和耻毛才能相拥，已然无法再容纳了一般，穴口的肌肉紧绷的勒住Krist为他带来快乐与疼痛的地方。

好像身体被拓开的撕裂感混合着难以言喻的酸涩的满足感，不仅仅是身体的满足，Singto此时好像才觉得自己短暂的拥有了面前的人。

Krist探入身体后没有马上动作，怀里疼到颤抖的人儿需要时间适应。就像Krist努力靠近地方的脚步，他总不敢如此操之过急。今天他也没想过会发展到如此地步，可能会被厌恶吧？可能之后就再也没机会走进了吧？但是那一瞬间自己什么都想不到了，原来自己一直累积的喜欢已经多到承载不下，溢出并渴望包围。

直到Singto呼逐渐平稳，甚至稍不满足的自己扭动起来，Krist才后知后觉的明白努力包容他的人已经准备好了。

从轻浅的向上顶弄，一点一点的拓宽遨游出入的甬道。到逐渐放肆忘情，用圆润的头部顶撞碾压敏感且尚未被好好开发的内壁，Singto的吟唱也渐入佳境。

声音似乎带有水红的色泽和绵长浓郁的甜味，和裙底闷闷的碰撞声相互杂糅冲进耳蜗。

似乎如何都不觉满足，未能加入的那些距离令人遗憾到想要落泪。Singto渴望得到更多的他，被欲念支配一般伸手捏住已经被撞红的两团腻人臀肉向两边分开。努力吞吐着硬挺的入口被左右拉扯绷紧，勉强获得的多余空隙被Singto毫不迟疑向下的动作完全灌满。身体内有所感知的硬度获得短暂自由得以深入到极限，和想象中一样的，彻底纳入后的快乐令人颤抖。

隐秘又淫靡的缝隙湿润流畅了所有进入和退出的动作，Singto身前的那处可怜巴巴的吐出些湿润，在干燥的深色裙面晕染出一小块潮湿的深色渴望惹人注意。好像连吞咽的动作都忘记了，Singto被Krist深入的动作带走理智的脸上，透明的津液正偷偷顺着嘴角溢出。

在濒临极限的时刻，Krist恍惚的想起他站在教学楼下等待Singto的样子。

焦急、犹豫，用思来想去最合理的接口走向前搭话。看他微笑时藏不住的整齐的牙齿，听他温柔愉悦的声音。他们好像从遥不可及缩小到了面前不到一米、小小几步的距离。

此后，Kriat手表的时间刻度永远指向那个夏天的第一次交谈会面，阳光，树荫，路边水洼折射出粼粼波光。即便我们是因为洛希极限而无法更靠近的两颗星星，午夜梦回也会想起那最接近彼此的那一刻，是一生快乐的峰值。

酸胀的感觉像过电一样从后腰下的入口里一阵阵窜出，逐渐间隔变短，Singto好像整个人都被抛在空中。那种濒临极限的不安全感让他想要躲避，但按在他腰上的手又是那样坚定，让他无处可逃。

Singto因为再无力承重这样过量的刺激连像样的话都说不出来，呻吟被呜咽所代替，空气里是两个分纷乱错杂的呼吸。终于在Krist勇往直前深入的进步下，Singto猛的拽紧了Krist的衣服绷紧了身体，在昏暗的裙下向上喷撒出粘稠拉扯出更大的痕迹。

一阵阵收紧的内壁挤压迫使着Krist慷慨浇灌，身体里轻微跳动的炙热依旧还在吐露，激荡的敏感的肠壁快乐到颤栗痉挛。Singto埋在Krist的颈窝，用柔软的声音一声声唤着某人的名字。

这一次，他的某人听见了。

++++++

夏天的太阳 一地 旖旎的碎片

玻璃水杯里的柠檬汽水 

开始钻出叹息 变成细小的泡泡

23℃下空调的咕噜声被我利用

隐藏了所有如星星颤动爱你的话

刚刚差一点 抓到你 眼里的绽放的灿烂

等日落从烟囱溜进我的房间 在怀里 我的蓝色睡着了


End file.
